This invention relates generally to amusement devices and more particularly to a game device which is provided with projectiles and launchers for the projectiles and pivotal targets.
While there are many known forms of novelty devices utilizing projectiles and targets, there still exists a need for simple novelty devices which are inexpensive to manufacture, attractive in appearance, yet simple and easy to operate and which provide novelty action to retain continued interest of the game participants with the provision of movable or pivotal targets. One such game apparatus of the prior art is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,647,213 issued to Baker on Mar. 7, 1972, wherein there is disclosed a plurality of projectiles, a launcher and pivotal targets. It is a principle object of the present invention to provide an even more interesting and novel projectile game using pivotal targets in such a manner to increase the competitive interest in the game.